


periwinkle suits you [who i adore]

by if_my_words_were_art



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, Crossdresser Josh, Horny Tyler, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, Josh in Lingerie, M/M, Pastel Josh, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, help me im depressed and am still horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_my_words_were_art/pseuds/if_my_words_were_art
Summary: Josh likes to secretly dress up in pretty lingerie.Tyler accidentally sees Josh's pretty panties when he's drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmhmmm
> 
> momma like

Josh doesn't drink.

He doesn't drink when they perform a good show, the team celebrating with shots at a bar. He doesn't drink when he's sad or anxious or when Tyler looks at him with Those Eyes and he has to stare anywhere but at him so he doesn't die on the spot.

But Josh did drink this one time, because he drummed so fucking well and he deserves this one glass, right?

And this one more glass. And another glass after that.

Before he knew it, Tyler was guiding a stumbling Josh Dun as he giggled madly and slurred his words.

"We're almost at the bus," Tyler muttered, pulling Josh forward. "Just stay semi-sober until then, okay?"

" _Tylllllller_ ," he whined, pouting. "I might puke."

"Please don't."

But of course he did.

At least they had already gotten on the tour bus when he did, allowing for Tyler to nab some clothes quickly as Josh slumped against his bunk. Josh began to drowsily nap as Tyler dabbed at the drying vomit, choking back his gags. At least Josh looked cute so helpless, easing the pain Tyler had to go through for his intoxicated friend.

When his shirt was cleaned, Tyler lifted it over his head and set it aside carefully. His breath drew in sharply as his gaze wandered over Josh's toned stomach. He shook his head when his thoughts began to cloud with slightly sinful visions.

Tyler grabbed the clean Nasa shirt he had previously retrieved and eased it over Josh's tilted head. As his fingers pulled the fabric down to the top of his jeans, he saw a peek of lavender silk fabric. He chalked it up as his naughty imagination until his fingers brushed a curl of silk  popping from the ebony black skinny jeans. Curiously, Tyler guiltily pulled back the jeans and gasped internally.

His blood rushed to his face and his, shamefully, groin when he witnessed the sight.

Josh was wearing periwinkle women's underwear.

Hastily he pulled Josh into his bunk, quickly preceding to grab the dirtied towel and shirt and throw them in the laundry bin as he jogged to the bathroom. Inside, he panted and knocked his head against the door, mind conjuring the image of his adorable Josh wearing those skimpy panties.

"Fuck," he muttered as he grew hard, biting his lip when he touched his problem.

He wanted to ignore what he saw but everytime satisfaction exploded in his veins he imagined his delicate little Joshie slipping those silky briefs along his shaven, pale legs, tucking his length in the front because Joshie is so pretty and sweet. And the thought of his pretty Joshie falling down in front of him, mocha eyes nearly black with blown pupils and cherry red lips as he kissed Tyler's--

Tyler came, moaning loudly. With relief, he smiled, knowing Josh was soundly asleep and the crew was still out drinking.

  
Three days passed on the road and Josh was worried. Tyler was avoiding him, blushing each time they spoke even a few words, hiding out all the day. Near the rest of the crew he was fine but when he encountered Josh he was odd.

He worried his bottom lip, scrolling through Twitter absent-mindedly. Had he done something when he was drunk? Something Tyler deemed inappropriate? Josh had come to terms a few months back that he had a small crush on Tyler, and now he was anxious that his affection came out when he was drunk.

Tyler was a mess. Everyday he found himself getting turned on in such small ways: Josh ducking to grab his phone and exposing a bit of lace, Josh pulling up his pants and reminding Tyler what was underneath, Josh biting his lip and making it swell in such a sweet way.

Within moments of talking to Josh he was running off to the bathroom, jerking out his problem and holding back each moan and whimper.

Tyler found relief when the bus pulled over, crew wanting to grab a bite.

"Imma just nap here guys," Josh said, smiling convincingly.

"More like not get piss drunk again," one member mumbled, causing an uproar of laughter. Josh blushed and swayed back to his room, relieved when Tyler left without question. Now Josh was free to retrieve the pink bag he had hidden, pulling out the crumpled stuffing. His fingers grazed the smooth textures inside and he sighed happily. He pulled out the outfit and splayed it on the floor, stepping back to admire his choices. A velvety periwinkle lace top shimmered, matching panties beside it. Two long, striped purple and white socks hung next to it. And finally, a furry pastel purple choker sat, waiting to be worn.

Josh for awhile had grown interested in wearing women's undergarments and eventually pulled a few underwear pieces on, but now he had about an hour to himself for wearing what he really desired. Frantically, he changed out of his clothes and slipped on the pieces. When the choker snapped into place, he went into the bathroom and dotted eyeshadow on his lids and glittery lipgloss on his pouty members.

He almost wanted to cry as he spun in front of the mirror. Josh felt only slightly selfish in marveling at his beauty, at how pretty, pretty, pretty he was.

So pretty he was, he never noticed Tyler coming back onto the bus, having forgotten his phone in the same room Josh was dancing in. The crack of the door jolted him when Tyler entered, and he paused as the tan singer gaped.

"Oh," Josh breathed, turning shades of fuschia. With realization,  he yelped, "Oh!" and started for the bathroom, locking himself inside.

"Joshie," Tyler started, knocking on the door. "Please."

"Stop! I get it, I'm a freak! Leave me alone!" Josh cried.

Tyler groaned. "Please open up."

"Why, so you can laugh?"

"No, so I can fuck you." Tyler's eyes popped when he realized what exactly he said, even more so when Josh opened the door in response.

"What?" Josh said lightly, and Tyler drank up his figure like it was sweet wine. His small tears ran the pastel makeup partially down his cheeks, the glitter of his lips smeared over his chin. The garments he was wearing hung and _oh so slightly_  revealed pale, perfect skin when he shifted. And fuck, those stockings complemented him perfectly.

Without response, Tyler pounced, his honey lips touching Josh's and watering at the watermelon taste. His fingers wasted no time in tugging away at the panties, bringing them to his knees.

"Gonna make you feel so good, kitten," he hummed in Josh's ear. Josh let out a precious keen, pressing against Tyler.

Tyler groaned as his hands traveled the curves of Josh's hips. His fingers touched Josh's member and he greedily drank in the mumbles and pleas of Josh. He spread what pre cum that had formed along his fingers and moved them to Josh's hole, using it as lube to fuck him with.

"F-Fuck," Josh whined, gripping Tyler's shoulders and swinging his legs to hook around his waist.

Tyler's heart quickened at the sight,  and with a few more thrusts of his digits he was pushing away his skinny jeans and boxers, aiming to fill up Josh.

Carefully, he moved in, watching in slow motion as Josh's sparkling face turned from hesitation to pain to awe to bliss. Then he moved, ramming him lovingly.

Josh sunk his head on Tyler's shoulder, desperately clawing at anything he could grab onto. Tyler's lips met Josh's neck and experimentally licked a stripe, grinning when Josh moaned in response. Just below the choker Tyler nibbled and sucked, marking the milk skin of his writhing lover.

" _Fuck_ , Josh, gonna cum," Tyler murmured,  hips speeding up.

"Cum, then," Josh challenged, a moment later feeling warmth fill his pretty figure. Tyler slowed and stopped, desperately trying to catch his breath. Josh bit his lip and whined at his flushed dick which remained untouched.

"Want help, kitten?" Tyler asked, fingers traveling down. Josh beggingly nodded, hips moving up and asking for contact. Tyler gripped his base, tugging and pulling and watching as Josh moaned his way into a pastel, glittering mess.

A few moments later Josh came, sensitive from the fuck he just recieved and the sudden hand enveloping him. Together they panted, sighing with peaceful breaths.

"You look so good in that," Tyler noted, cleaning them both up. His hands wiped away the cum Josh had spilled on his tummy.

"T-Thanks," Josh blushed.

Tyler gave a peck to Josh's stomach. "Periwinkle suits you."

Josh grew flustered, smiling at Tyler's approving eyes. He had a feeling he would be buying more periwinkle items soon.

**Author's Note:**

> josh in makeup is so delicious like when I see him in blurryface makeup pics he is just so gorgeous I nearly orgasm on the spot fuck


End file.
